


格朗泰尔掉河里了

by Realdian



Series: 格朗泰尔掉河里了 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: “我不知道哪个消息更让人震惊一点，是安灼拉和格朗泰尔一起迟到了，还是格朗泰尔把腿搞断了。”热安小声说。“并且格朗泰尔还穿着安灼拉的外套呢。”若李补充道。“也许我们该开个盘赌一赌——”巴阿雷一拍桌子。“——他们到底是睡了还是打了一架。”
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: 格朗泰尔掉河里了 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613092
Kudos: 7





	格朗泰尔掉河里了

**Author's Note:**

> -现代au的一个沙雕故事  
> -看题目可知是无脑爽文，可能是双向暗恋。只想看他们谈恋爱没有逻辑很多bug很多废话。

“我不知道哪个消息更让人震惊一点，是安灼拉和格朗泰尔一起迟到了，还是格朗泰尔把腿搞断了。”热安小声说。  
“并且格朗泰尔还穿着安灼拉的外套呢。”若李补充道。  
“也许我们该开个盘赌一赌——”巴阿雷一拍桌子。  
“——他们到底是睡了还是打了一架。”古费拉克好像说得太大声了，公白飞捅了他一胳膊肘，格朗泰尔从座位上转头盯着他们，脸上挂着“我还想活着请你们少说两句别胡思乱想尤其是你古费”的表情。  
“别这么抗拒，大R，说一说吧，”爱潘妮抬脚踢了他的椅子，“要么我就认为你们两件事都做了。”  
“嘿！”  
爱潘妮继续说：“或者我去问另一位。安灼拉同学你能谈谈昨天吗？我们怀疑格朗泰尔同学遭受了校园欺凌。你知道我是校报记者，我什么都能问出来。”  
“我说。”格朗泰尔举起双手。  
“狡猾的德纳第，击球得分。”古费拉克笑着说，并把身子侧到这一边。爱潘妮冲他扬了扬下巴。  
“其实没有什么，昨天我过了那门课，于是去找点乐子……”

好孩子格朗泰尔总是崇拜白兰地、烈性啤酒和苦艾酒混合起来的猛不可当的饮料，不像有些年轻人乞灵于鸦片烟，大麻卷。他只是热衷于投入那些空瓶罐筑成的无底洞，并愿意空躺在洞底唱赞歌。他快乐时他来喝上两杯，还要和女招待们调笑；他觉察到自己的可悲时他更愿意逃避，为了逃避而狂饮。机灵的格朗泰尔，没有到饮酒年龄也能弄到好酒的格朗泰尔，又一次在科林斯扔掉了半周的伙食费换来塞肉鲤鱼和魔力药水。当他走出科林斯时，新的一天也来到了，太阳还没升起，不过不必着急。这酒徒决定散散步，这一点酒还不至于直接拖他进入沉睡，甚至都不能让他发表些什么言论。晴朗的夜里沿着河边走回家去，肚子里塞了鲤鱼，河面漆黑，酒精没上头，家里有张床等着。格朗泰尔热爱这样的人生，但人生总不喜爱这些怀疑论者，于是加倍捉弄他们，使他们更加沉沦于虚幻。  
没走上几条街，劣等白兰地开始发作，从胃一直烧到咽喉，格朗泰尔口干舌燥，迫切地想喝水。偏僻的街道，到哪去找水，只有河面闪闪发光，格朗泰尔便沿阶梯下到河边，在青苔上立定了，他看不清楚脚下情况，只想找水来救命。原地站了一会儿，他随即意识到自己疯了，谁要去喝大河里的水，全巴黎的工厂流出的泪汇成的河流，不需要若李他也明白，喝了一定病倒。“今天比我想的要醉，怎么回事？”格朗泰尔一边想一边转身，青苔吱吱作响，他平日里总是沉寂的手机忽然响了起来，乐声在寂静的街上回荡，吓得他脚下一滑。  
那时你若在街上，能看到一个中等身材的年轻人挣扎了几下，然后以绝望的姿态倒入了致命的河流中，溅起不小的水花。  
水很凉，并不深，也不急，格朗泰尔有水性，可他那时脑子不清楚，呛了几口水才反应过来，挣扎着要爬上岸，这一下又坏了事，他以平时踢腿打架的力气，结结实实踢到一块石头上，当即在水里喊开了。老天啊，真疼。这大概是他头一遭同命运抗争，为了胜利付出高昂的代价——听起来真是伟大。  
湿衣服粘在皮肤上，让人心情烦躁。有时候他像小猫一样讨厌水，或者说，像瘾君子一样讨厌水。费了大劲爬到岸上，格朗泰尔混乱的头脑逐渐恢复工作。我掉到河里了，我的腿好像撞坏了，现在大概快过两点了，这条街很偏僻，我这样没法走回家去。况且我浑身湿透！刚刚是不是有人给我打个电话，都怪这个电话，啊，我的手机。格朗泰尔掏出手机，它同他一样，浑身湿透，停止工作。没人能救我了，大写的R只能拯救自己，没有人关心的大R，要是我今天喝得再醉一点就好了，明天可以去大海里捞我。我的老爹会从老家跑来巴黎认我，真可怕，格朗泰尔打了个哆嗦，他将视线从手机上收回来，抬头看看天。今天月亮只有一弯，在嘲笑他，然后格朗泰尔看到对面街上有个电话亭。  
“爱情喜剧的皇后，上天派你来拯救我了！”他振臂高呼，拖着条伤腿进了电话亭，他还剩下几个硬币在裤兜里，没有作为小费给出去。硬币将被投进去时，格朗泰尔愣住了，打给谁？这点小事不能麻烦了优秀的医生们——他们大概也不会来的，人在巴黎又能来救他的只有他的同学了。古费拉克大概听不见手机响，若李自己都病了，公白飞一定睡觉了，爱潘妮也许醒着，可是他不记得她的手机号。应该说他不记得他们任何一个人的号码，他发现自己脑子能回想起的只有安灼拉的号码。很糟，安灼拉不会愿意接听一个喝了酒的，浑身湿透的，断腿的格朗泰尔的电话，尤其是在半夜。  
“可还有什么法子呢？试一试吧。”格朗泰尔叹气，开始拨号，“2-4-6-0-1-9-4-3-0，看在我对你无比信服的份上，您可得接电话呀。”

在被楼上住户的吵闹吵醒前，安灼拉这一天过得挺好的。楼上的夫妻总是在争吵，也许他们是在爱情耗尽后才决定结婚的，男人气起来喜欢跺脚，而女人喜欢摔碗盘，配合得好能当一支舞曲，但他们从不跳舞。安灼拉因为他们俩放弃了对跳舞的一点成见，他本来觉得舞蹈会打破理性与感性的平衡。即使这是种美妙的破坏，也会导致不可预测的结果。但世界上仍有这么多不跳舞的人无法达到这种平衡，那这一点点小破坏也无可厚非。（“虽然他得出这样的结论，但我们还是从未看过安灼拉跳舞。”公白飞说。）  
安灼拉醒来时发现已经过了一点，男人还在跺脚，大喊，他躺了二十分钟后决定起来做些比深夜听别人吵架更有意义的事，比如说修改社团会议的提案。现在我还挺精神呢，等会儿再睡几个小时也够了。他想着，拿出文件夹。  
这份潦草拟就的提案无疑让他更加清醒，因为它纸页的边边角角都被画上了花纹，有些繁复美丽，有些仅仅是小太阳和小鸟这样的幼稚图案，是的，安灼拉觉得它们幼稚。翻到最后一页时，他的署名被一只丑丑的独角兽包围，几个字母在小独角兽的肚子上安家。只能是一位喜爱妨碍他的人做的，安灼拉自己也不清楚格朗泰尔究竟是仅仅喜爱妨碍他还是喜爱他——像朋友们常常暗示明示的那样。安灼拉看不进句子，那些小鸟小太阳独角兽好像都从纸上活过来了，跑到他的脑子里，把一切搅得一团糟，格朗泰尔给他的印象其实并不差，只是他身上一股无所谓的态度触犯了他对生活的信仰，安灼拉为他惋惜，他明明有才华，但去画室只是把时间耗在偷苹果上；爱过一段时间的哲学、法律，但并没有坚持。他好像只对好酒和其带来的所谓美好生活忠诚，哦，他还坚持和安灼拉抬杠，让他分心。安灼拉想到这里，看了看那独角兽，拿起手机，他要认真地问问格朗泰尔他究竟是为了什么，优等生心情有点激动，伴着摔盘子的背景音乐，他完全忘了现在是半夜。  
没人接。  
我想聪明的各位都明白了，这通电话就是让格朗泰尔摔进河里的原因之一。但安灼拉并不明白，他只是突然发现现在是半夜，对方一定在睡觉，对自己刚刚做的事有一些紧张和愧疚，然后就喝了杯水，躺回床上。  
二十分钟后，手机响了。陌生号码，他平时不会接，但可能是出于对在深夜一样睡不着的人的认同感，安灼拉接起了这个电话。

“嘿我是不是把你给吵醒了，我非常抱歉，但请你别挂电话——”  
“你是？”  
“我，我是格朗泰尔，你是安灼拉吗？也许我也记错了这个号码？”  
“我是。你怎么不用手机打回来？我才要说抱歉吵到你了。”  
“什么打回来？算了，我想请你帮帮忙，你知道，我现在出了一点小事故，可能不能自己回到家了。能麻烦你来一趟吗？我是说，你不愿来没关系，反正我其实也还好，你可以通知一下博絮埃他应该会来的，我还欠他钱，或者多打几个急救电话他们可能会嫌我烦过来把我接走，命丢不了——”  
“你在哪？你需要我带什么药吗？”  
“哦。”格朗泰尔愣了一秒，“你太好了。我就在R街上，河旁边那条街，这儿有个破电话亭，里面味道真的不是很好……”  
“我会尽快过来，你确定你是真的遇到麻烦了还是喝醉了？”  
“你其实并不是个特别冷淡的人。”  
“我只是助人为乐。”  
格朗泰尔听着电话挂断，这样的结果出乎意料，他一直都觉得安灼拉轻视他，不知道他有什么作为人的资格，如果不是他还有点用，安灼拉就不会让他待在社团里了。但是他说“尽快过来”，也许是格朗泰尔日复一日同他搭话，“打搅”他工作有了效果。这位祖国的情人眼里终于能看到他了，要说格朗泰尔爱着安灼拉，那又太绝对，太简单了，他不仅爱他作为人的模样，更爱他为着信仰起飞的状态——安灼拉常常处于这种略为兴奋的状态。那么他有多爱呢？格朗泰尔想要亲吻安灼拉吗？他有这种和很多别的男孩女孩一样的想法吗？大多数时候，没有。对卫星来说他的行星并无实体，无法触摸，只是遥远的地方射来的一束光，他依赖他生活，但总是保持距离。  
一束光刺痛了格朗泰尔的眼睛。  
“你可以从那里面走出来了，如果你还能走。”安灼拉说。  
“请过来扶一下我，”格朗泰尔笑答，“你愿意来帮我真是太好了。我身上湿了，你不介意吗？”  
“你掉到河里了？”  
“显然。”格朗泰尔耸肩，“虽然我没流血，但是左腿可能断了，你知道我看起来也不像掉到海里的杰克，没有过路少女解救我，所以我只好打给你了。”  
“你记得我的号码？”  
“我只记得你的号码了，我敬爱的老爹又不在巴黎。只是因为你的号码很好记，我总觉得在什么书里看到过——你的摩托非常可爱。”安灼拉把他扶到了光芒的源点，是一辆小摩托。它不太符合安灼拉的气质，而且非常小，两个人坐上去，可能会紧贴着。“就他妈像罗马假日里开出来的一样！我不知道你如此富有浪漫情怀。”  
“我不知道你如此热爱美国爱情电影。这不是我的，我只有辆自行车，我和超市的女售货员借了车，她非常好讲话。我很惊讶，我明明不怎么去买东西。你这样能坐稳吗？”安灼拉让格朗泰尔坐好，自己发动引擎。“你要不要抓着我的肩膀或者什么的。”  
“算了吧，我今天脑子够乱了，你知道我住哪儿吗？”  
“我不送你回家，你可能骨折了，我们去医院。”摩托向前疾驰，格朗泰尔觉得很危险，他晃来晃去要掉下车，形势所迫，他小心翼翼的把手放到安灼拉的肩上。

“安灼拉。”  
“嗯。”他们正走进医院。  
“我觉得你可以去试一下那个，你看过吗？速度与激情，不过你不是光头，这不太符合他们统一风格。”  
“请您闭嘴。”安灼拉把他拉到一位医生面前，“请您看看他的腿。”格朗泰尔对那位医生露出一个友好但冒傻气的笑容。  
医生叹了口气：“年轻人为什么总是打架，你看你们现在不是挺友好的嘛，为什么之前用打架来解决问题呢。”  
“我们没有……”格朗泰尔说到一半就被剧痛逼停了，医生飞快扭正了他的腿，依旧喋喋不休：“你们不仅打架，而且嘴硬。快握个手给对方道歉，可以上夹板吗？”  
“可以。”安灼拉回答。  
“嘿安灼拉，我没有那么多钱。”格朗泰尔小声说。  
“就当我借你的。”  
格朗泰尔一把抓住安灼拉的手，真挚而用力地握了握。

“现在我该回家了。”格朗泰尔一瘸一拐出了医院，“谢谢您的帮助。”  
“你还没法走路，怎么回去？”安灼拉指了指摩托，“来吧。”  
“我住的很远……”  
“我猜也是，所以去我的住处吧。天快亮了，你一定不想再患上感冒。别拒绝我格朗泰尔，这是为你好。”安灼拉直直看着格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔重新坐回不舒服的座椅上，悄悄把手放到安灼拉肩上。  
“其实你抓着我肩膀挺影响我开车的，格朗泰尔，你可以抓我的腰。”  
“我还是让我自己从车上摔下去对脑子比较有益。”格朗泰尔罕见地安静了，伤病和酒精麻醉他，欺骗他人生毫无变化，依旧丑恶而无趣，但是安灼拉又拉了他一把，他吊在中间，刚刚挥别了维吉尔，但又见不到贝阿特丽切。生活艺术家格朗泰尔感到困惑，这个安灼拉是他爱的那个安灼拉吗？他还会思考，这是可喜之处，然而格朗泰尔的可悲就在于，在这么一辆不平稳的小车上，他陷入了沉睡。

“然后今天早上我在他房间里醒过来，你们知道吗，安灼拉的房间非常整洁，几乎他妈什么都没有！我想割掉我的左腿因为太痛了，他走过来把我烘干的衣服扔到我身上，说你的外套没有干，你可以穿我的。然后就走开了，对，他还有烘干机，你说他是不是有点小资做派吧。我强忍剧痛换好了衣服，他冲进来说快点格朗泰尔，我们已经迟到了。我怎么快？现在放一瓶吉曼老头的白兰地在前面我还考虑跳两步，别的免谈！”  
“就这样？”古费拉克说。  
“是啊，你们为什么要浪费你们宝贵的第一节课来听我讲这个悲惨的故事呢？”  
“我觉得非常精彩，R，我要写出来。”爱潘妮说。“放心，我不会用你们的真名，我职业素养很高的。”  
“我完蛋了。”格朗泰尔将头重重砸在桌上。有人拍了拍他的肩膀。格朗泰尔抬头、惊恐地瞪大眼睛。“嗨安灼拉。谢谢您昨天像扛面口袋一样把我扛进屋子。”  
“实际上我是把你拖进去的，楼下邻居甚至以为我杀了人。你还好吗？”  
“我很好……等等，我想问那个电话，你说打回来是什么意思，你昨天给我打过电话吗？”  
“我没有。”  
“总之谢谢您的乐于助人。”  
爱潘妮接着问：“仅仅是出于乐于助人？我们的领袖半夜不睡觉跑去救一个酒鬼？要是大R打电话给我，我也会去的，可以他偏偏打给你啦。格朗泰尔如此爱你，你内心一点回应都没有？”  
格朗泰尔此时已经彻底对生活绝望，听不见爱潘妮在说什么，他完全陷入对昨晚断片记忆的遐想中。  
安灼拉笑了：“仅仅是因为乐于助人，爱潘妮，我保证。”

安灼拉很少撒谎，可是今天他一连说了两句谎话，并且不为之感到愧疚。

**Author's Note:**

> 睡不到安灼拉，人生有何意义！  
> ——格朗泰尔如是说
> 
> 我废话很多，这种沙雕文写这么长（（说要谈恋爱，结果根本没谈起来。  
> 后期完全放飞自我，骑小车车是因为罗马假日和舅男。真的很多bug。


End file.
